2 Kyos 1 - Yagami story
by Mina-chan95
Summary: When Yagami thinks that he could finally rest in peace, but it all changes when all of sudden two Kyos shows up and both keep constantly fighting and accusing each other for being clone. How this redhead going to deal with these two? Read and find out. The rating may change as story progress further.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have returned and now with a new story while still trying to figure what to write further for Nemu's backstory. Like title suggested it's gonna be a story about what happens when 2 Kyos met up (Reminding that both are originals and neither of them is a clone) Well, in very beginning I jokingly said that gonna write this after a chat with a good friend, but later decided to see how this story would look on paper and that's how this chapter seen a light. So, rn it's only a first encounter between classic and NEST Kyo and how it would end. Enjoy!**

It was like any ordinary day and everything seemed so peaceful. After all, all the enemies were defeated and it was a temporally peace before the real big fight. So, for now everything back to normal like nothing happened in the first place and that's why it was a good time to take a break or so thought Kyo without even realizing about the encounter with new opponent, who might be a biggest threat so far, probably even could surpass the menace of legendary rumored Orochi. However, aside that, the exam session was over too and that's why after celebrating it with good friends, this brunette was going to take a deserved rest.

A week has passed since then. It was past noon and today Kyo was planned to hang out with his disciple at local arcade, mostly because it would be something more refreshing than routine of daily training. Besides, this where both could compete equally from all heart content and just simply have a good time. So, with clanking coins in his pockets and hoping that this time he would finally defeat Shingo and could declare his victory, he was on the way for the destination place. While having rising that hype and lil flames in his eyes, this Kusanagi heir surely forgot about his surroundings or just being more self-aware.

After couple minutes he was noticed by other brunette, who almost look like him, when he passed him, however, it seems that this mysterious brunette with white jacket didn't looked so pleased seeing his look alike. It only made him alerted and rised the suspiciousness. Maybe if he should follows this fellow for awhile, it could answer his questions, though this young man. While following Kyo, his look alike silently wondered (''I though that all the clones were already dismissed or dead, but how this one survived? Hmm, in any case, I cannot allow him wander alone in town and cause any trouble. Who knows what this cheapskate could possibly do…'' and just when the brunette in black was close to darker alley, it was a sign to act. This Kyo's look alike cracked a slightly sadistic smile and whispered ''Now I got you, you fiend.''. So, after getting close enough, he pushed his look alike deeper into that dark alley and made sure that would be enough to make his victim fell on ground, who groaned. While still grimacing in pain, Kyo tried to stand up and look up for the person who dares to attack him, however, now he was unable to move because of such a shocking view in front of him. Right now, all he could do is barely speak up ''What a -'' and then he was interrupted by a rather angered voice, which belonged to the person, who look like perfect image of him and while fixing up a black biker gloves, he was looking down on him with a piercing look '' Just try anything funny and I'll roast you at same spot, got it?''. After a pause, he continued with same angered and slightly annoyed tone ''However, you own me a couple of questions, pal.'' But it seems that after a shock and surprise was gone, being replaced by a mocking smile on Kyo's face. As he tried to stand up, his attempt was utterly crushed when this Kyo's look alike stepped on his back, making sure that he won't escape. However, instead of showing up any signs of being defeated by this fiend, he replied with a mocking tone ''I think that you mistaken me for someone else. However, not only you have guts to attack me cowardly from behind, but also trying to poorly copy my style…You know, now you starting to piss me off. I'll make you pay for that, you third rate cosplayer.'' And such a reply now interested this Kyo looking guy and he removed his feet from Kyo's back and now bended closer to this younger brunette's face replying '' Hoo~ You don't need to be jealous of my handsomeness. Even as a clone, you sure have pretty annoying attitude. And that why- '' however, this Kusanagi heir in black refused to listen any longer how he was mocked and now he punched this look alike right into the face. Of course, it was enough to make this guy fell and land on a trash bag. Kyo delightfully observed how this fellow gave him a hateful look as he rubbed the wounded cheek. After cracking knuckles this brunette laughted at his opponent '' Hehe~ How do you like that? However, this only the beginning. I'll teach you what happens when someone messes with me, pal.'' And now he was on the top of this look alike and now he pinned down his opponent. When his one hand was close enough to his perfect image's face, Kyo said ''You may look like me, but no matter how hard you try, you can't copy this, buddy.'' And now he lighten up a little flame in his hand, however, it didn't even slightly impressed this Kusanagi heir's clone and gave his opponent a mocking smile '' That's it? Hmph! You sure never stop giving me a trouble.'' As soon as he finished up with talking, he striked right into his opponents stomach with his knee. It sure made Kyo feel on his back and now this look alike standed up, he approached his victim and observed how he was grimacing in pain. Once again, he bended down and this time he grabbed Kyo by his t-shirt saying '' What's the matter? Where all that fighting spirit is gone? '' Before continuing, this look alike quickly look at himself and it didn't pleased him so much. After all, his perfectly only now noticed that white jacket and blue jeans got too dirty after crashing into that trash bag, however, and when he furrowed his eyebrows, this young man continued '' Tsk, just look what you have done? Not only because of you my reputation was ruined, but now…urgh, you leave me no other choice, pal…'' and now from shown anger, this fellow seemed more irritated and annoyed, but this time making sure that same mistake won't repeat. So, now this reflection of Kyo instead of holding his t-shirt, now was sitting on top of him and pinned down both of his hands, while other one started to lifting up this Kusanagi heir's t-shirt. However, it only made Kyo's eyes widened and second later he was keep staring at his opponent with rising anger in his eyes. While he tried to shake-off this slightly older brunette, he growled at his opponent ''You perverted freak, don't you think you would get away so easy with that!'', but this look alike ignored these words and continued what he was doing, but replying '' As a clone, you sure talk a lot. However, these bastards sure had too much spare time by creating someone like you- '' and now Kyo interrupted this young man's speech ''Will you ever stop with that 'clone' bullshit? I don't know what's your problem, but I'm done with that and ain't gonna listen anymore of that, you sicko'' soon it was followed by a kick to this fellow's face, unfortunately, this look alike managed to grab Kyo's leg before very last second and soon this brunette lets out an agonising scream when he felt the sudden unbearable wave of burning pain sent trough his leg. Right now, his face was twisted from unbearable pain, however, it didn't even slightest affected his opponent, who observed him with a despise '' I'll show you a real power of Kusanagi clan, scum!''…

A good half hour has passed, when this Kyo's look alike was done with his opponent and now dressed like him and throwing away his former clothes at this Kusanagi heir still curled in pain and with wounded leg, he looked for the last time at his opponent and this time said in more gloomier tone ''*sigh* It's not your fault that there was given life for ya…Just hope that Yagami won't find you or else it won't end so luckily like this time.'' After bidding a farewell and without looking back, this young man went his way while thinking ('' It's been a while since last time I saw that idiot…Hmm, maybe paying a little visit won't hurt anyone.''). Soon, Kyo was left alone – wounded, feeling humiliated and just tired from this encounter, and while he tried to stand up and at least cover up, he quietly said to himself ''Shit…What the fuck is wrong with that guy? More importantly, what kind of connections he has with Yagami?...In any case, I have to hurry or else who knows that this is gonna end. That bastard surely asks for some trouble. As for Yagami, he better have a better explanation or else...''. After done with dressing with these left clothes, little by little he somehow managed to go to this redhead's apartment just to beat needed answers off him, while ignoring the pain in his left leg.

Meanwhile, minute by minute was changed into a couple hour waiting yet Shingo had a hope that maybe any second his master would show up, however, no matter how long he waited – still nothing. Maybe Kusanagi-san forgotten once again about this and just simply was minding his own business, or so what though this young Yabuki and decided to wait a little longer, but soon it was already late evening and he simply went hope being upset about so waited and planned hang out with his idol.

 **A/N: And this the end of 1st chapter. Next chapter - how Yagami is going to deal with both Kyos when neither of them refuses to give up and just simply keeps fighting. So, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, finally made a new chapter ^^Also, Happy Valentine Day for everyone! So, in this chapter, Yagami has 2 uninvited guests. And soon, both Kyos finally met up. How it will end? Let's hope for the best ^^'''**

Soon enough, in less than hour, this slightly older Kyo reached Yagami's apartment and before pressing the door bell, he fixed his new 'borrowed' outfit and wondered how this redhead react seeing him dressed like in good ol' days. So, after done with this task, he pressed the ring button and while listening to the ringing tune, he waited until the owner of this house would shows up. Couple minutes has passed, still, no answer, maybe Yagami didn't returned yet, but then why there are visible light behind curtains, thought this brunette and then he press ring button as fast as he could until he heard a loud Iori's ranting and mentioning that whatever may be behind the door probably deserves to die at same spot. After this redhead opened the door, he saw a familiar face and it seems that it didn't very pleased him as he look like too tired to deal with whatever this Kusanagi boy has planned, and now with having a irritation and exhaustion in his voice, he said ''Oh. It's you…'' and shut down the door right in front of Kyo's face.

It seems that Yagami finally get ridden-off of this unexpected guest and now felt relieved that he could get rest in peace. Just when he walked away couple steps, he jolted when suddenly another avalanche of rings has begun. Unfortunately, this brunette didn't intended to give up so easily, so, that only means the fastest way for this redhead to be alone was to check what this pester wanted. Right now he turned back and after he opened the door, asked in grumpy tone ''What do you want?'' now waiting for this Kusanagi boy answer, who gave him a smile ''I was just passing by and decided that it would be nice to see you.''. However, Iori doesn't even give a damn about it and once again before closing the door said in same tone as before ''Great. Now you can go away.'', but this time the moment before Yagami closed door, Kyo pushed himself trough the gap and now he managed to enter into this redhead's apartment. Right now, because of so little space between them, Iori widened his eyes and took step back.

Once this brunette was inside, he only looked at this redhead while lifted one of his eye-brow and being slightly unhappy about such a warm greeting of this fellow and said ''What's wrong with you? Did someone pissed you off again? Or you still mad about that ? I told you, it's nothing that it was my fault that I had unexpected plans and had to go for awhile. Anyway, I have something to ask you.'' And now he curiously waited for the answer of this redhead, who just now could notice that there was something off about this Kusanagi's heir, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Luckily, Iori already accepted the presence of this uncalled guest and it seems that suspicious stare alone made this impostor slightly shy and turn his gaze away, but soon returning it and, of course, this brunette now just blinked and chuckled replying the further in gentle tone ''What is it with you? Did something happen?''. However, only now Yagami asked in serious tone and pointing out at this Kusanagi boy's tattered outfit ''You picked another fight with some random mob again but this time you lost and run away, right? Just look at yourself, you fool…'' but Kyo kept that smile and objected ''Well, it's not quiet right, you see, and why would you think that I could lose to some amateurs?...Oh, maybe because of this? '' now he looked at his new outfit and couple times with both hands swept through that black jacket, soon returning his gaze to Yagami, continuing in more serious tone ''Anyway, today I was minding my own business and I saw one of these pesky clones wandering around. So, when there was a good chance, I shown this bastard's place, but it seems that he still resisted too much and because of that I needed to change into this cheap outfit…Even as a copy, he sure had some guts to attack me. Just what does he thinks is he? Don't worry, if this bastard value his poor life, he shouldn't cause any problems anymore and now resting at place where he is belong to – in trash. ''

After finishing boosting about his claimed victory, Kyo stands so proudly like it was one of greatest accomplished deeds in his life. While he closed his eyes, all of sudden he felt how Yagami's pressed his palm against Kyo's forehead and now he scolded him ''You don't seem to have any temperature. So, either you must be drunk, either you hitted your head too hard. Just what did you think up this time?'' and he immediately removed his palm. However, this brunette decided to tease Yagami a bit ''Aww, are concerned about me? That's very nice of you, but you don't have to.'' And after this reply, the redhead felt more and more irritated as he loosed his patience slowly, but for some reason, he tried to remain as calm as he could. So, he said ''I don't repeat this twice – Get out! Or you prefer to be delivered in pieces? In that case, I'll give you some time to call your friends or whatever could get you nicely sliced.''

It seems that even Kyo got serious this time and he didn't really want to give up so easy and do as Yagami said. So, now took step closer to this redhead, while his hands were in pants' pockets, blew his chest forward this redhead and when he cracked a smile, said in mocking tone ''I like to see how you would you do that. Just keep dreaming on~ '' and he was keep staring at Iori with these little flames in his eyes, waiting how he would act further. However, Iori was not affected too much by this behaviour, so, eventually Kyo dropped this acting and said in calmer tone '' Look, no matter how you wanted, right now I'm not into that mood, got it? So, at least, let me use the shower and stay here.'' And now, he delightfully went to towards this redhead's bathroom, but he was stopped when he felt how Yagami grabbed his shoulder and kept clenching it harder, however, Kyo only looked back and trough felt pain he smiled and said brushed away that hand replying ''Oi, what's wrong with you. It's not like I am first time here, you know. Besides, it's not fair that you can have all this by your self alone. Oh, but don't worry, I just gonna stay only for tonight, unless you want me leave as soon as possible, but wearing your clothes~ So, how about that?...At least, let me have this outfit washed.'' And this time Iori let to do as this brunette wanted, but now wondering what could cause this unusual behaviour. No matter how he looked at it, it seems that he won't have that so desired peace and calm.

Meanwhile, the younger Kyo finally reached the apartment of his rival. Although, it wasn't so easy, but he ignored the pain and now hoped that his look alike didn't arrive first. Even if it did happen, firstly, he would have his revenge against this impostor and later – beat wanted answers out of Yagami. So, now standing in front of the door of this redhead's apartment, he clenched a fist and started to knock into the door as hard as he could. While this redhead was chilling out on couch, all of sudden he heard how someone smashing his door along with a familiar voice shouting his name. Right now, along with wondering how did this Kusanagi boy managed to get here, he went to check it whenever he truly going insane or not. Just a minute ago, he swore that, he saw him going to shower and now he was behind the door?! How? There were too many questions and Yagami didn't like this even a bit, however, before opening door, this redhead said ''Will you stop breaking the door, you idiot!'' and just when he opened the door, he felt how accidentally someone's fist softly landed on his chest.

So, now he lifted his gaze from this fist and now fixated to the owner of it. After such a piercing gaze of Iori, this brunette with-draws his hand, but remained silent. There was no mistake, and to this redhead's further surprise and concern, it was non-other than Kyo. However, he looked pissed-off and worried, not to mention, now he wore a different outfit unlike which Iori saw for not so long time ago. Right now, he wore white jacket, black shirt and blue jeans, however, it seems that these clothes were in worse condition than the previous ones. Aside that, now Yagami asked ''How did you get here?'' and it was followed by ranting of this Kusanagi heir's ''How? Of course, on feet, you dumbass! So, don't just stand here. Will let me in or not? ''. When both were inside, Kyo went sit straight on a couch, however, making sure that his left leg's shank won't touch it so suddenly. Later this redhead would join him from Kyo's left side. Right now, this brunette only turned his head from Iori and remained silent for awhile. However, Yagami also didn't say a word and now observed him and how this brunette's mood changed from being so smug to being mad for no good reason. Just the moment when Yagami opened his mouth to say something, now he was interrupted by this Kyo, who looked at him still looking being not so satisfied and said ''Listen, I know what you wanted to say, but I don't care. I'm not planning to leave. At least, not until you apologize properly for what you done, you fucking idiot.''. That's it, it was a last drop of this redhead's patience and now he pushed down this Kusanagi boy pinning both his hands above his head and with his free hand roughly grabbed his throat.

Right now, while Iori grinded his teeth, he growled ''I had it enough. Not only you bursted here and acting so arrogant, you have guts to blame me for your problems…Why don't you just lie here nicely, while I'll finish you up.''. Despise being in this position, Kyo refused to give up and after he furrowed his eyebrows, he tried to shake-off his rival, unfortunately, this attempt ended with a failure, not to mentioning that he moved his legs too much and they accidentally clapped together. So, now he was reminded about having a burned left leg's shank and it was followed by Kyo grimacing in pain and rougher breathing. Of course, this reaction started to amuse Yagami as he sadistically smiled and loosen up clenching this brunette's throat eventually removing that hand. However, instead pinning down his both hands, Yagami cornered him and said in mocking tone ''What's the matter? Kyo! I barely even did anything and you're already like this.''. Just when this redhead thought that victory was in his hands, this Kusanagi heir used this chance and crawled up by using elbows and right leg. Now he used his chance to escape and when he closed his eyes, he kicked into the left side of Yagami by his left leg. However, when he thought that he finally get ridden of this redhead, that same moment when he started fell, Iori clawed tightly into Kyo and now both fell off the couch.

Even if now Kyo was on top of him and trying to catch his breath, but soon he tried to stand up. However, it was easier to say than have it done, so, after lifting himself for a brief moment, he fell once again, unfortunately, this gesture made Iori anxious. That's it, he can't just let this Kusanagi boy make fun of him any longer. So, now he pushed away Kyo and stands up, however, after observing him from above, he frowned. Just a second later, Yagami bended down and grabbed Kyo's left shank and, ignoring that hissing from this brunette, took a better look at it. After this redhead roughly rolled-up this leg's flounder and started to scold this brunette ''Who did this?...and how the heck this happen?'' and now Kyo gave him a smug look and answered in mocking tone ''...Hmph! Glad that you finally realized to ask, idiot. You should know better. That good fellow of yours today attacked me like a fucking coward from behind and, heck, not only that this bastard poorly rip-offs my style, somehow he managed to imitate my flames!''. While Yagami still holded Kyo's left leg, after he face-palmed and sighed, he said being disappointed ''What's wrong with you? Are you sure that you didn't hit your head too hard? Just not so long time ago, you claimed that you beaten someone and now that your ass was kicked. Made you mind up already.'' After Iori released this brunette's leg, he added in stricter tone ''Just make sure that you better have these pants removed, when I'll return, got it? '' of course, after listening to such a request, this Kusanagi heir widened his eyes. After all, not every day he could hear that his rival demanding like this, not mentioning, with having a poker-face. However, just when Kyo wanted to decline this request, he noticed that this redhead was already gone. So, instead of ranting, maybe he should do as this redhead said. Besides, who knows, what Iori could do, if he resist too much. However, the longer he was wondering, the harder this simple task seemed and, in the end, he couldn't do this. Right now, he sat on couch and waited until Iori's returning.

After a couple minutes, Yagami had returned, however, not being an empty handed. He took with him a medical aid kit and of top of it, there was something wrapped in a white paper tissue. However, as soon as he noticed that this brunette was still fully dressed and now he sighed at his disappointment saying ''Why are you doing this? Don't tell me that you couldn't do it by yourself?'', but Kyo refused to say even a word and now stared at him like a kitten, which been scolded and still confused for what it have done. However, Iori continued lecturing him ''You do realize that you're only hardening everything for yourself, don't you.'' And when he putted medkit on table, which was in front of couch, he joined this brunette and now while putting one hand behind Kyo's back and with other carefully placing both legs of this Kusanagi boy on couch. Of course, it wasn't something what he expected and all he could do is to swallow the saliva and with widened eyes observe how this redhead going to act further. Just when Yagami has spread this brunette's legs, now he aimed for the belt, unfortunately, just the moment when he touched the belt, he felt how all of sudden Kyo's right foot was on his face and tried to push him away. Right now, he slightly furrowed his eye-brows and while still pushing his rival away said ''Hold a sec, what do you think you're doing? Get-off, you fool!'' But it seems that this redhead was pretty chilled and just removed that foot from his face and now holding it said serious tone ''You didn't handle with such simple task, so, I decided to help. Any problems with that?'' however, this brunette counterattacked ''Remind me, why do I need this in a first place? Or did you think up something weird? Not enough that one perveted freak already stripped me down naked and left me to die, but now you too?!…Just what's wrong with you today? Or you don't have anything better to do?'' Yagami could only sigh and still tried to be as patient as he could towards this brunette replying ''Not sure what exactly happened to you, but can't simply leave this wound like that. So, why don't you behave nicely and let me do it already? ''. However, Kyo looked at him suspiciously and asked ''Oh, so, that's how you call it? You know, it would be enough just to roll up where this lil scrape is, not just randomly undress me, you perv!'' now Iori smiled and said ''Sure thing, and let it get even worse until you loose your leg. I just want to see it better how it looks. Besides, the sooner we will treat this, the faster you recover.'' Of course, it was fair enough to convince this brunette to do as Iori said, but before that he heard the further this redhead's instruction ''Also, make sure that you would stay like this when you're done, got it?''.

However, it's not so easy to get it done when he is being watched like this by his rival. So, just the moment he started to undone the belt, he said being slightly blushed ''Do you really need to stare at me being so smug? And what's so entertaining about this?'' but Yagami said while he further enjoyed how hard was struggling this brunette ''But you left me no other choice, because you won't behave yourself without my presence. So, you can only blame yourself ending up like this.''. Just when he was done with removing pants, he waited how further this redhead going to act and hoping that won't need to do anything embarrassing anymore, because he swore that he would get his revenge for this. However, Iori only stands up to pick medkit with that mysterious item, which was wrapped in white tissue and once again joining this brunette on couch. So, after he putted down medkit near him, he inspected this unknown item and then muttered ''It should be still good enough.'' Now he looked at Kyo and said calmly ''Make sure you would get comfortable and give me your leg, got it?'' and no matter how it felt embarrassing being such position, but there was no other choice than listen to these orders. However, he closed his eyes for second when felt how something cold wrapped around his left shank, but soon he opened his eyes and saw how Yagami carefully holded his left shank and asked ''What is it? It's only a cold poultice, just bear with it for at least other half hour. And tell me once when it becomes warm, so that could change it, ok?''. One thing for sure, he was still not fully used to be treated by his rival like this, but he also didn't mind it too. After all, he would always get well sooner than expected, maybe expect that one time, but he prefer not to talk about it, mostly because it was rather an embarrassing experience. So, despise that, even if it was hard to admit, but Yagami knows what he is doing and it was enough to gain the trust of this brunette. However, right now, he gasped when he accidentally moved his left leg and because of that he turned his gaze away and covered his mouth. Of course, such a reaction made curious this redhead and then he carefully putted Kyo's left leg said ''Give me a second.''

And now he searched for something inside the medkit. Second later, he picked a little piece of medical cotton, spray disinfectant, a syringe set, which was packed in white small package, and an ampoule. The sound of crumpled paper and broken neck of ampoule already returned Kyo's attention to Iori and now he observed him curiously yet being concerned for his own well-being. While Yagami was busy with preparing for new procedure, he gave a further instructions for this brunette ''I need you to lie on stomach, got it?'' and now this brunette tried to carefully roll without touching too much his wounded leg. After getting done, he just waited that it would be over as soon as possible, however, just the moment when he felt how this redhead started to remove his underpants with one hand, he look at Yagami and just wanted to give him a little warning, now he was nervous after seeing that he holds a small syringe in his other hand. Right now, while Kyo tried to move away as far as he could from this redhead, he said ''What a heck, Yagami?! Just what are you wanted to do with this thing? Put it down before anyone get hurts…please?'' however, Iori remained pretty calm and answered like it was nothing special ''What is it? It's just an average intramuscular injection. *sigh* So, stay still and it would only sting for a second.'' But this brunette objected ''Oi, you didn't warn about this! Besides, there is no way that I let this thing close to me. More importantly, where do you think you're aiming at?''. Yagami couldn't help himself, just observe this brunette, who now looked at him like an angered kitten. Whenever it was intensional or not, but being so vulternative and acting so honestly in front of this redhead only made this brunette look almost adorable, so, it sure was still something new and unusual for Yagami. Aside that, now he had to find a way how to convince Kyo before he gets into deeper problems.

So, now Iori tried to approach him in best way he could think up right now. After he putted syringe on table, he looked at this brunette and said with having a smug face ''Oh~ Don't tell me that you're afraid of such a small needle? Besides, why would you get ashamed all of sudden? It's only one of most common and convinient injection spots, you idiot.'' However, this Kusanagi boy now stared less suspiciously at Iori and he replied ''Just who is afraid of what? Heck, anyone could get alerted when you're about to get randomly stabbed by this thing and of all possible spots this one. So, you better have a good explanation before I'll smash your face - ouch!'' it seems that such a threating didn't affected Iori, who just said with slight mocking tone but gradually it becomes into more serious ''How are you going to do it in this condition? Be grateful for getting at least effective pain-killers, not just useless pills, which, who knows, when starts to take effect. So, which is better? Having pain gone in matter of maximum less than half hour or taking pills and still hoping that eventually gone away. Besides, you're already wasted one dose of it with your stubborness. Now there is no other choice than throw it away. Anyway, if you so insist, there is another spot for injection, but I would need access to your upper arm.''.

After hearing this, Kyo has calmed down but at same time was surprised at such a confession of this redhead. It definitely helped to put him in a place and now he did like this redhead said without any further complaining. Maybe this time he wasn't up to something weird after all. So, after he removed his white jacket, this brunette rolls up his left arm's sleeve and while waiting, he observed carefully how Yagami was preparing for this procedure, but it seems this redhead was too busy to notice him. When he broke the neck of ampoule, Iori picked another syringe and added the medication into syringe. Finally, he picked a small piece of cotton and sprayed disinfectant on it until it was wet enough. Just the moment when Yagami started to gently rub this brunette's upper arm with cotton in counter clockwise movement, this brunette closed his eyes. It seems that the sensation of cold liquid, which was spread through his skin, didn't please him too much, however, it didn't last long and now it was replaced by something else. Right now, Iori took Kyo's skin into a crease and before injection; he removed air from syringe and now with one sudden movement inserted the needle and injected medication. As soon as he finished, he removed needle with one fast movement and now placed another piece of disinfected cotton on injection spot saying ''That's all, just press it for couple minutes. Was it that scary?''. Finally, this Kusanagi boy opened his eyes and now he gently pressed this little piece of cotton against his upper arm replying to this redhead ''It was more or less like a mosquito bite…'' now Yagami said relieved ''See? And you were so stressed for no reason. '' this brunette remain silent and just after short pause he said ''Replace it. The poultice got warm.''. Soon, half hour has passed unnoticeable.

Finally, it was a moment when Yagami removed cold poultice and instead of it, now he wrapped bandage around this Kusanagi heir's left shank several times, but at same time asking him in serious tone ''Isn't it too tight or too loose? '' and it was followed by slightly shy reply ''I told you, I'm fine. See? So, am I free now?''. However, as soon as Yagami was done with cutting bandage and tied a knot, he didn't approve this request ''Not in this condition. The medication might still have one of side effects – you could get sleepy. Who knows, what could happen, if you might drop like dead somewhere in the middle of the street. Besides, I'm not planning to be bothered just picking you up. So, you're staying here at least for tonight, whenever you like it or not. '' and this brunette replied in teasing tone ''Whatever. I didn't planned anything for today. And don't tell me, that you won't let me go alone anywhere. Also, I won't fell down bellow the ground. So, you worry too much, you idiot.''. With these words Kyo carefully stands up and now was off to bathroom without realizing the presence of his look-alike.

On his way, Kyo decide to use the given chance and before going to bathroom, went to Iori's bedroom to borrow better clothes. Besides, anything can be better than this. Soon enough, he was in front of this redhead's bedroom's door and now without any hesitation, he opened the door and entered more deeply. However, now his mood changed immediately after seeing such a shocking view and now he clenched his both hands into a fist, whispering ''What a fuck is that? ''. His gaze was fixated into peacefully sleeping his look-alike, who wore a blue color silky pajama and sleeping in Yagami's bed. Now he continued in slightly louder angered tone ''Who the heck is this? Is that fucking bastard?...That's it, you went too far, pal.''. It seems that this impostor is sleeping too deeply, so, this younger brunette sneaked closer to this fiend, who attacked him earlier. Now he can finish him up and then could have his way with Yagami. When Kyo carefully climbed on top of him, he leaned closer to this elder brunette and tried to place his hands on this bastard's throat, however, it didn't really went as he planned. This look-alike smiled, slowly opening his eyes and still being too sleepy says ''What is it, Ya-'' and now he was fully awake after seeing that the younger version of him was starring at him with having not very best intensions. Now he asked ''Oi, how did you get here? Didn't I warned you not follow me, you cheapskate.'' It was followed by this elder brunette's kick with his knee into Kyo's stomach. Of course, this younger version lost his balance and fell on ground, now crawling into a ball from felt sudden pain.

Meanwhile, Iori jumped from a the same spot when he heard the sound of something heavy falling down and then decided to check who could it be. Maybe this Kusanagi boy has tripped over something, so, no matter how much he wanted to be at peace, it seems there was no choice, but to see for himself.

Now the older version leaned closer to the edge of the bed and observed how his look-alike was doing and now while enjoying how this younger version was suffering yet giving him a hateful look. While he was giving him a smug smile, he said ''Hehe~ Serve you right, you low-life. But don't you think that is over. This time I won't be so merciful.'' and now he cracked his knuckles, continuing with mocking tone ''Oh, don't tell me that idiot took a care of a pesky clone…Just what did he think up?''. However, the younger Kyo at least wanted to have wanted answers and now while he slightly groaned asked ''Just who the heck are you and what's your goddamn business with Yagami?'' now this young man in blue answered ''You can't be serious...Are you a defected copy, which doesn't know why they are made or at least knowing what they are based of?...Don't make laugh. But it can't be helped then. Fine. Listen carefully before I'll roast you. I am one and only – Kyo Kusanagi!''.  
After this speech, he climbed off the bed, grabbed so-called clone's shirt with one hand and while he started to smile sadistically, he asked ''Any last words before I'll finish you up?'' but as soon as he was close enough, now he felt how this look-alike smashed his forehead against his, making him to fell on his back. The younger Kusanagi used this chance and while he rubbed his forehead, he smiled and approached his opponent, making sure he was on top of him. Now he pinned down his hands, making sure that they were above his head and through rougher breathing declared his victory ''I don't think so. It's not over yet, man. Not only a back-stabber and creepy stalker…You sure are one of hell sickos, who even dare to pretend to be me, but also -'' However, this speech was interrupted when both of Kyos heard sound of footsteps and opening the door.

Soon, the owner of this house finally showed up and both Kusanagis looked at him. Right now, Iori was speechless and just shakes his head in refusal. There was no way that it wasn't just a bad dream, it simply can't be real. But despise this, somehow, he remained calm and now while clenched his hands in trembling fists, asked ''What a hell is going on?...How did you multiplied?'' and younger brunette furrowed his eyebrows and said ''Oi, don't just stand here? I found this creep in your room. So, while I still hold him, finish him!'' and the other brunette counter-attacked by saying ''What a hell you're saying, you fake?! Yagami, don't listen this clone! I am the real one!...'' and now this older Kyo shaked-off the burden, who was on top him and now he was sitting on his knees, looking at this redhead so innocently, but this time scolding him ''More importantly, why did you let this filthy trash and treated him?''. However, after younger Kyo managed to get up and now while sitting looked at his look alike and said ''Who the heck you call clone, you cheapskate? You're nothing more than just a stalker!''. And now, Iori's presence was ignored as these two were too busy by exchanging insults and with each, their conflict becomes more intense. All what this redhead could do, is quietly observe how these two are fighting. It seems that no force could ever stop them or stand between them. However, soon both Kyos now have run out of energy, but neither of them wanted to give up, so, while they were staring at each other aggresively, they didn't even noticed how Yagami approached them more closely. So, after this redhead bended down enough, he smacked these two brunettes' heads and then he finally got their attention as these Kusanagis looked at him and in unison said ''What a heck is that for?!'' and it was followed by Iori's scolding in stricter tone ''Will you ever shut up?!...Enough already''. Now he looked at older Kyo and continued ''You. You're going with me.'' Then at younger one ''And you, just change these clothes and when you're done, join us in living room.'' After this redhead said his word, these Kusanagis knew that it was wiser not to test his patience.

A 15 minutes has passed, and younger brunette joined Yagami and this impostor on couch and like this redhead suggested, now he changed into a dark chocolate color silky pajama. Of course, it was followed by older Kyo's, who sat from Iori's right side, question in mocking tone ''Why you been taking so long?'', but he ignored this question and now asked Iori in concerned tone ''What did you planned this time? And why didn't you finish this bastard yet?...Don't tell me that he brain-washed you? Whatever, he told you, it's a lie!''. Iori only face-palmed and sighed after hearing this and now said to them ''Will you ever shut up?...Not sure how this happened, but neither of you can leave, not until I figure out what's going on. So, you two gonna live here for free, but with one condition – you have to take care of the house, when I'm gone. How you're going to divide chores – I don't care. It's your business, got it?''. However, it didn't please both Kyos and the younger one objected ''You can't be serious. So, you want to say that I had to live with this creep?! You must be kidding, right? Besides, I can't skip school just because this cheapskate shown up…'' however, this redhead remained chill he replied ''I didn't forbid you completely to leave, you fool.'' And now he paid attention to both brunettes, continuing ''And one more thing, you two going to sleep on couch. Any questions before I'll go sleep?'' however, it was followed by another whim of this younger Kyo ''Yagami, are you out of your mind? Do want that this psycho would kill me?''. This time Iori didn't wanted to be bothered and simply answered ''Ah, good for you. Just make sure that you won't be too noisy and clean up after yourself when you're done. '' and before taking his leave, Yagami wished them a good night.

 **A/N: So, this end of current chapter. How will Yagami handle having 2 Kyos? It won't be easy, that's for sure. And so, see you in next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, decided to revive this forgotten by time project. So, like always, I hope that you would enjoy!**

It was a beginning of new day and it seems that for someone it didn't began so well. More specifically, for one certain redhead. He would been sleeping for much longer, if it wasn't for very tiny detail - it become quiet chill. So, while he was lying on his left side, he tried to grab a blanket from behind, but he couldn't and instead that now he widened his eyes. Now, this redhead inspected what could it be behind him by groping it. However, that thing only murmured something and slightly moved. One thing for sure, that voice was a familiar one and now Yagami becomes slightly annoyed. After he rolled to the other side, he noticed that someone was curled in a blanket like a cocoon. So, he quickly removed a blanket and tossed it away on floor, discovering that it was one of Kyos. And it was that one, who wore a blue color pyjama. Right now, this impostor rolled to Yagami's side and after that he slowly opened his eyes and looked at him while furrowed his eye-brows and asked in sleepy tone ''What's your problem? Is it a morning already? Just go to sleep, idiot. Oh, and before that, pass me a blanket. It's pretty cold, you know.'' and after a demand like this, Kyo once again curled into a ball and happily falls asleep.

However, instead of obeying to this whim, this redhead have planned something different. So, after he gets up, he went to the bathroom and poured ice-cold water into a mug. After he returned with it into the bedroom, he made sure that the distance between him this brunette was enough along with right angle. So, now he splashed ice-cold water right into this brunette's face. After such an attack like this, Kyo wrinkled his nose and now immediately gets up and started yelling at Yagami ''What the fuck is that all about?! Are you out of your mind, you fucking asshole? Or you're asking for some trouble? If so, then prepare yourself.'' and after he wiped his face with pyjama's sleeve, he silently stared at Yagami and waited for his reaction. However, this redhead didn't said a word either and after short pause asked in stricter tone ''Who said that you were allowed to be here and act as you want?'' and this brunette replied in mocking yet angered tone '' 'Who' he asks… Did you forgot already or just pretending? You can't tell me what to do. Anyway, you thought that I gonna sleep together with that freak?…Like heck, I would!'' now he turned his gaze away from this redhead while still remained angry at him. Fortunately, he calmed down after a good minute and now he once again look at Yagami and said ''Listen, I did nothing wrong, so, you don't need to worry about it. Hmph, like heck I would do anything to you? You would not only start to complain, but also unnecessary resist and struggle. So, no, thank you, but right now I have no intention with messing with you.''.

However, this redhead started to become more and more irritated by the presence of this pester. He just wanted to have at least a minute of peace and calm, but even that was taken away from him. But instead of kicking out this Kyo of the bedroom, he approached him closer and sat on the edge of the bed and now asked this brunette ''Why are you doing this?''. This Kusanagi heir immediately answered ''It's nothing that it was my fault being kicked off the couch by that cheapskate. That stupid bastard…I'll show him - ''. But now he was interrupted by this redhead, who was now annoyed ''Ah, sure thing. But after we return.'' and now Kyo gave him a questioning look and asked ''What do mean by that? '' and soon enough this redhead answered ''You'll see. Just make sure that your twin or whatever, will be awake too.''.

After couple minutes, this older version of Kyo decided to check how his look-alike was doing and whenever he was awake or not. When he reached living room, he noticed that his look-alike was deeply sleeping on couch. So, now he approached the younger version of him and after placing his hand on younger one's shoulder, gave him a rough push ''Oi, wake up, you lazy-ass!''. It seems that his look alike didn't looked so pleased by being so gently awaken and just turned away and hide under the blanket ''I got it! Just go away, you bastard!''. However, the older one replied in mocking tone ''Whatever, just do as you please, but don't blame me when you'll be roasted.''

Just when the older Kusanagi turn away and go on his way, he bumped into a one certain redhead. It seems that Yagami was fully dressed-up already in his casual outfit - white shirt and red pants. Right now, he silently starred at this brunette, waiting for his response. However, this Kyo said ''Don't stare at me like that. I tried to wake up this idiot, but he ignores me.''. And so, Yagami decided to check it for himself, because, if he wanted to have something done right, he had to do it by himself. After he sat down on couch, this redhead looked at younger Kyo and began to scold him ''Why are you doing this?'', now this Kyo finally pulled away blanket, gave not so satisfied look and began to complain ''I told this already. Neither you or that weirdo are real, this a dream and any time I could wake up. So, do me a favor and let me rest from you.'' . That's it, it was only a beginning of this day and this Kusanagi boy already testing limits of Yagami's patience.

But for now, this redhead only face-palmed and with rising irritation said ''Stop whining already and you better be prepared soon, got it?'' and when it seems that he wanted to leave, all of sudden Yagami's arm was grabbed by younger Kyo, who now look at him with such a innocent yet demanding gaze. Along that, now he sounded unusually sweet ''It's kinda weird thing to ask, but...Could you lend me any of your clothes? It's nothing like I would knew that sicko would attack me…''. However, this view didn't pleased the older brunette, who now frowned his eye-brows and said in stricter tone ''Oi! Don't just act as you please, you cheapskate. Or else, I'll remind your place once again.'' and now after he rolled up one sleeve of his pyjama, he ignited his hand with bright orange flame. However, that was enough to provoke younger Kyo.

So, this brunette brushed away Yagami's arm and now he repeated same movement as his opponent. After they were done with showing-off, both were fixated gaze at each other and waiting, who would strike first. Fortunately, Iori's presence was ignored, so, he simply backed-off and just observe how this is going to end. After all, not every day, you would get a chance to see this kind of entertainment. Besides, if anything happens, he could simply step it out without being noticed.

The first one, who made a first move was older Kyo, who began with mocking his opponent ''What's wrong? Or are you afraid that you can't handle the original? Don't worry, this time I may go easy on you.'' and it seems that younger Kyo was prepared to attack and after he gets up, now he leans to the edge of couch and replies in same fashion as his look-alike ''Oh, you have no idea how I am shaking in fear, you nerd. Just wait 'til I get you.''. Finally, after he stands up, this Kyo now cracks his knuckles and while now the fire in his eyes began to burn brighter, this older brunette approaches him closer and ''Oh~ But don't blame me if you get burn, punk.''.

However, this time the younger one acted more quickly and now he grabbed a collar of his look-alike's pyjama shirt and just a second before he launches a punch, he was stopped by Yagami's strict demand ''Just before you fight, I'll remind you one thing. If you destroy any single object in this house, your debt will only deepen.'' and now this younger Kyo lowered his hand and looked at this redhead with surprise on his face and said ''What are you talking about? Do I look like made of money and how I suppose to get any?'' now Yagami looked at other Kyo, who looked so smug, and asked ''What are you happy about? Did something happened? This is also applies to you too. Besides, like I mentioned earlier, you could simply pay-off with doing simple house chores-'', but it surely wiped-out the smile on older Kyo's face and now he approached Yagami. After he putted his hand on his shoulder, this older brunette said ''Hey, what's your goddamn problem? If you wanted to have house-maid, you should hire a one. But no~ Instead, you simply gonna use this situation in your advance and live like a lazy bastard. What's next?'' and after he scratched his chin, now continued with more mocking tone '' Don't tell me, I have an idea…Why don't you add the maiden outfit? ''. Right now, he just gave a daring glance to this redhead.

It seems that Yagami remained calm and in-differently said ''Good idea, but unfortunately, I cannot do that. So, you had buy it on own. And make sure that I won't see it.'' and such a reply surely wiped-out the smug smile on this older Kyo, who now with-drawed and made him frowned ''Oi, like heck I was serious! You can keep your weird tastes to yourself…stupid bastard.'' just before taking his leave, this brunette turned a bit to Yagami and while showing him a middle finger lighted it with little orange flame and added ''Oh, and screw you.'' now leaving younger Kusanagi and Iori alone in living room.

More than hour has passed and now everyone met up in the kitchen to listen, what Yagami has planned. Both Kyos were already prepared and like younger one asked before, Iori lended some of his spare outfit - dark blue jeans and black t-shirt, which would be fine, if it wasn't for one small detail, it was a bit too loose in chest area. Of course, now it become another reason to finish-off this pesky clone or so thought older Kusanagi. How long it will take for this stupid Yagami to realize that it just nothing more than just cheap replica, who uses him by that innocent look? but, fortunately, he was returned back to earth by one certain redhead's nagging ''…didn't get enough of sleep? Wake up already.'' and it was followed by younger one's reply ''Hey, Yagami, so, why did you wanted that this bastard would wake me up so early? Did you planned something?''. ''We're going to have a little trip and find out, which one of you is is real one and who is not.'' replied this redhead.

Now older Kusanagi looked at the younger one and delightfully said ''We going for camping. You see, fresh air would be good even for duplicates~ Besides, if you lucky, you may also get a chance to know better local flora and fauna here. Yup, you'll see a whole new world~ But don't worry, me and Yagami gonna leave you alone. So, you'll have as much freedom as your clone ass wants!'' He now turned his gaze to this redhead ''Right, Yagami? So, this what you planned…If you wanted to tied up this bastard and leave him under the care of wild animals, you should done it already.''

However, this redhead ignored it and now he crossed his legs. After he face-palmed, he replied being slightly irritated ''Close enough. That surely would help you two to chill out. But no. Actually, there is one person, who may help in this case.''. No matter how much this redhead didn't liked to rely on anyone or ask for simple help, but now he was ready even to go for more drastic measures in order just to be in peace.

Besides, soon oh-so-legendary and fearsome divine being like Orochi should be awakened or so, keeps reminding that annoying woman. That's right, and when it happens, he, Kyo and Kagura have to deal with this ancient creature. Now this redhead cursed this divine being for not being able to have a longer slumber. At least, this stupid old snake doesn't need to be stressed by being surrounded by Kusanagis 24/7. So, surely, now he has one more reason to personally take down Orochi. But now it was unavoidable to pay to a little visit. Hopefully, maybe this ebony-haired woman will help or give at least an useful advice what to do with these two unwanted new residents.

 **A/N: Well, tomorrow or any other day gonna post another 2 chapters. Yup, along with working on Vampire Killer au (Vampire's Kiss), done 3rd, 4th and 5th chapters for this 2 Kyos story. So, please, endure with me ^^''. And see you next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, like promised going to add 4th and 5th chapters ^^ Like always, I hope you would enjoy!**

After some time, Yagami and the twins arrived at their destination place - Chizuru's residence. Surely, it wasn't a long trip, but it wasn't so pleasant trip to either for this redhead, either for these Kyos. To make sure that any of Kusanagi twins won't cause any ruckus or dramatic scene, this redhead asked for these twins to sit in back seat. Even he could feel the tension between these two twins like they could start a fight at any moment behind his back. But at least they didn't caused any problems, or that's how this redhead comforted himself and hoped that today will be the last day when he had to deal with these two annoying brats.

So, when Kyos also left the car, the trio entered this skyscraper and after Yagami pressed the certain number on elevator panel, they were getting up. It seemed that these brunettes now were impatiently starring at this redhead like asking where they were going. Fortunately, after couple minutes elevator stopped and the door kindly opened for them. They were now in in corridor, but which one of these doors lives this person, who supposed help with this twin problem? Neither of Kyos didn't have even a slightest idea, so, they there was no choice, but to rely on this redhead.

Fortunately, only couple doors from right side and this redhead stopped. After this redhead pressed a door bell next the door, they heard sound of ringing tune and eventually through speakers a familiar femine voice ''Who's here?''. Then Yagami replied in serious tone ''It's me, Kagura. There is something important I need to ask. Or better, you have to see that by yourself.'', however, after a minute of silence, there was answer ''…Come in.'' now the door was opened and behind them was the owner of this residence, who now look slightly concerned. It seems that she was off the duties in the shrine, so, she was wearing more casual outfit - white blouse and black leggings. After this ebony haired woman notices that aside Yagami and Kyo there was a third person, who look identical to this Kusanagi heir, now asked ''What happened and who is this person? Is this another relative of Kusanagi clan that I am not aware?''. However, now the older Kyo opened his mouth ''Oi, that's rather a stupid ques- !'', but now this redhead interrupted him and replied to Chizuru indifferently ''And this what we need also to know.''. Now Kagura letted in them in.

After the guests were inside living room, she politely offered anything for a drink, but refused any drinks. Chizuru offered them to sit on couch,which surrounded the coffee table. While, Yagami sitted his legs crossed and in between the Kyo twins, this ebony-haired woman was sitting in front of them and now asked them in serious tone ''Is this some kind of joke?…On other hand, it would be unusual of you to show up out of nowhere like this, not mentioning even together with Kyo. Why there are two Kusanagis? '', however, the younger Kyo, who was in Yagami's right side, resentfully replied ''It's not my fault that this freak has shown up out of nowhere and attacked me! More important, he can also use the same flames as I do.''. It seems that other Kyo tried his best by not loosing his temper and roasting his look-alike and now after he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, he just leaned back against couch and after he crossed his legs, rested his spreads arms on top of couch. Then he said ''I understand that Yagami might be too dumb or stubborn to realize that this only a mere clone. But you…You are smarter than that, aren't you? Can't you at least explain to this moron that it's one of survived NEST's experiments? Maybe then his lazy ass would do anything…''.

Chizuru started to get more and more confused, however, after this redhead face-palmed, he started to complain ''And this what I have to deal with since yesterday. Firstly, one idiots shown up and acted like arrogant brat. Then the other one just stormed in for no good reason.'', however, only now this ebony-haired woman guessed ''Maybe this one consequences of Orochi's broken seal- '' now older brunette slammed his hands on table ''What?! Again? Urgh... but we just kicked this bastard's ass years ago. Even these Hakkesshus are all dead…Okay, so, who is behind this? Who the fuck asking for trouble this time? I just escaped from grasp of death, whipped an entire army of these clones and those sickos and just for this?! For the love of the- .'' surely, now everyone in this room paid attention to him.

This Kyo now deeply breathed and Iori shakes his head and covers his face with his palm. He could only ask this Kyo ''What a hell are you talking about?''. Surely, now this Kyo was surprised and felt like betrayed inside by hearing such a innocent question from this redhead. Either he is doing this on purpose, either he really somehow forgot. In any case, he make sure that Yagami will get what deserves later for acting like ignorant fool. However, this older Kusanagi now just cracked a smile and remained silent. The younger Kusanagi just silently moved away and observed while questioning his life choices. What's this guy's problem? Why he tries to make such a scene and what does he try to achieve by acting like this? This what about this younger brunette wondered about his look-alike.

The older brunette now rised his eye-brow and now after he fully turned to Yagami's side, mockingly said ''Well, excuuuse me, if you were blow away in sealing process and hitted your brainless head. Hmph! Maybe because of that you also lost your last brain cells, you fucking idiot! Oh, or maybe being electrocuted did a good job too?''. That's it, it was the last drop of this redhead's patience. He won't stand anymore being insulted by this brat, but he can't finish him up at same spot, because of where they are. So, now he starred at this Kusanagi boy before counter-attacking him in more civilized way at any time.

It seems that these two can start more serious fight any time, so, this shrine maiden has to act quick. Now she stands up and in strict tone says ''It is not the right time for the fight! You should save your strength before facing before legendary demon. The fate of the world is depend on us. So, we cannot fail. If there is even a smallest fight between you, then you have too much spare time, which can be used for training. I'll make sure that you won't have time for unnecessarily conflicts.''. It seems she got attention of these idiots, who now not only calmed down and knew their place, but also now these two looked embarrassed and while lowering their heads turn away gaze one from another. So, now like two scolded children, both replied at same time ''Yes, ma'am.'' After all, both - Yagami and Kyo, knew that angering Kagura or testing the limits of her patience would be the last thing to do. But for now, she sits down and calmly explains ''Anyway, whenever one of the Kusanagi twins might be one of Hakkesshu clan servants or not, Yata mirror will show the truth. ''.

However, now she notices how younger Kyo still looked stressed over what was happening, so, she said ''Yata mirror will show your true self and who you are. If you are real Kusanagi, then you don't need to worry.''. Now she started to look innocent when she looked to this redhead's side and nicely asked '' By the way, Yagami, you arrived not on foot, right? You see, my motorbike is broken and the mirror is in the shrine. So, could drop me there?'' Chizuru now closed her eyes and while was smiling waited for the reply. After Iori sighed, he answered ''Fine…''. Kagura now delightfully said ''Great. Finally you started to take this more seriously.''. At least during this trip there will extra adult person, who surely keep eye on these twins, or so this how this redhead comforted himself.


	5. Chapter 5

After Three Sacred Treasures arrived at Kagura's shrine, Chizuru told to Iori and both Kyos to wait outside so that no one would disturb her during contacting the spirits of Yata mirror. While these three were waiting, this ebony-haired woman done preparing for for the ritual. The room was surrounded in darkness, but as soon as she started the spell of enchantment, eventually the platinum light began to radiate from this sacred relic and surrounded everything around. However, it slightly dimmed and now the vague image shown inside the mirror. Gradually, it become more clear and now the wanted questions of this woman were answered. Chizuru's eyes were widened in shock as she said in quiet and slightly shaking tone ''It can't be…Then it means-''.

The tree leaves outside the shrine has rustled as several crows flied away. It seems that also Yagami and twins started to get bored, even the younger Kyo now almost fell asleep while enjoying the warmth of sunbeams. However, this peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of slamming door, but something was off. Chizuru looked serious and remained silent for awhile and then spoke up in in same tone ''I need to you all to gather inside shrine.''. Whatever shown the mirror, it didn't sounded too promising.

After everyone were inside, Iori was sitting on his knees and once again was in the middle of both Kyos while Chizuru was in front of this trio, which were listening carefully this ebony-haired woman like she was their mentor ''I've contacted the spirits of Yata Mirror. It shown that both of these Kusanagis are the same person.''. Surely, this was unexpected answer and now while Yagami was still in disbelieve, he replied ''You can't be real…Are sure that your mirror didn't made any mistakes?'', but Chizuru coldly answered ''Yata mirror only shows the truth. This Kyo- '' now she looked toward younger Kyo, who was on Yagami's left side ''He is the one we already know and belongs in this world. However, the other…''. But now she looked to this Kyo's side ''This Kyo is from not so far future. Apparently, by the interface of some kind stronger force, he is stuck here with no returning back to his world.''

The older brunette refused to believe this and just shake his head. Firstly, encountering his look-alike, then anyone treating him like alien…but then, it could at least would make even a little sense. However, this shrine maiden remained ice-cold calm and addressed this older brunette in slightly concern tone ''When did you arrive here? Whom else did you encountered?'', older Kyo just scratched his head and replied ''…I'm not sure what are you talking about. I always been here. Maybe your mirror has broken after sealing Orochi. So, that's why it might have memory of past me and it mistook that cheap clone with me.''. Kagura just closed her eyes and after opening it, replied as being patient as she could ''Kusanagi, do you know what year it is now? It's only '97. Orochi's seal just been broken, but he didn't ressurected yet. You may sealed it on your timeline, but there, he is not. I saw what happened to you after this, your disappearance and briefly what you went through, but it didn't happened in this world.''

However, the more this redhead listened, the more confused he got. It was already annoying as hell to deal with one Kusanagi heir, but now his problems only doubled thanks to this unwanted wanderer. Even so, complaining won't help in this situation. So, Yagami now asks this shrine maiden in more demanding tone ''What should we do about those two? If anyone else see them together, it would just cause unnecessarily noise. However, there is no way that I keep both of these idiots quietly.''

It seems that this question somehow made Chizuru smile and now she replied in softer tone ''That's not quiet necessarily. The original Kyo can return to his home, on other hand, it seems that another one has nowhere to go. So, can you let him stay for awhile at your place while I'll figure out what to do with this wanderer?''. Not again…Why does he always surrounded by a bunch of idiots, who keep winning by using big and innocent eyes, though Iori.

Soon this redhead was returned to earth when older Kusanagi said in more cheerful tone ''Oi, Yagami, you don't need to look so salty.'', this brunette looked so smug and continued ''It's nothing that I'm gonna eat you or something. Besides, that annoying little pest will be gone. So, you don't need to worry.''. This little scene started to get the younger brunette's nerves and now while he pointed to his look-alike he said angrily to Chizuru ''And you wanna say that this cocky bastard is me? You gotta be kidding me! He is nothing like me and there is no way that I'll let that stupid Yagami alone with that dangerous prick. He is a pyromaniac sicko and could snap a neck when you're sleeping! Heck, I don't wanna that Yagami would haunt me like a yokai.'', now while he ignored the presence either of this redhead, either of the shrine maiden, he furiously starred at his look-alike.

Of course, the older Kyo managed to reflect this gaze and just swooshed his hair. After that, he said in more serious tone this ebony-haired woman ''That's right! There is no way that this lousy brat is me. Even Shingo can wield fire much better than him. Plus, he lacks of my charm and nowhere near having my skills.''. Surely, the younger Kyo was shocked by such a insulting attack and now was ready to counter-attack. He slowly stands up and now with same flame of anger in his eyes threats his opponent while cracks his knuckles ''You've gone too far, pal. Don't tell me that I didn't warned you…'' his look-alike accepted his challenge as he stands up and with mockery in his voice tells ''Oh~ Then I'll teach you again what happens when arrogant amateurs tries to mess up with me. I'll roast your chicken's feathers!''. Both of these brunettes took step closer to each other and like two roasters thrusted chest forward.

It seems that nothing existed anymore around them and both starred at each other, waiting who attack first. However, thanks to that Iori's presence was ignored. So, when Chizuru wanted to stand up and stop them, Yagami silently looked at her and like comforting brushed his hand in air like saying 'Don't. Everything is under my control.'. This ebony-haired woman only gave a questioning look, but decided to entrust Yagami with dealing with this situation. Now this redhead stands up and when extended one arm towards younger Kyo and then other one towards older one. After he takes a deep breath and exhales, he grabbed the collar of both Kyos' shirt and while saying in strict tone ''Will you ever stop fighting? Just shut up for once and listen what adults has to say!'' and dragged them down.

After harsh contact with ground, both Kusanagis synchronously gently rubbed their bottoms while not so satisfied looked at this redhead, later it was followed by their murmuring ''…asshole.''. Surely, that eventually has cooled down the temper of twins. Later on, this ebony-haired woman discussed with Yagami what's the further plan for both of Kyos, later, this redhead took his leave and took twins with him.

Another hour has passed and after departing with younger Kyo, now both - older Kyo and Iori, reached Yagami's residence. It was already late evening and this redhead just wanted to rest. Maybe tomorrow he would try to get more details about this brunette, what caused such a behaviour of him and so-called not too distant future. So, like yesterday, he suggested Kyo to sleep on couch for not causing any troubles and simply for not disturbing him.

It was somewhere near the midnight. Yagami was peacefully sleeping when he was slowly waken up by some weird noises and feeling that some else in bed. Surely, it didn't took long to figure out who was the culprit and now he was annoyed as hell. While Iori rolled to another side, he said in irritated yet sleepy tone ''…you little- '' but then he noticed that this Kusangi heir is not facing him and when he removed blanket he also noticed that he was curled into ball. What caught the attention of this redhead is that Kyo was all shaking and quietly time from time whining.

When Iori took a better look at this brunette, he also noticed that not only Kyo more tightly tried hug himself and curled more hardly, but that facial expression - he looked like he was suffering from huge pain and was sweating. Maybe he got sick? Even if this redhead keeps saying that he would make this Kusanagi heir suffer by his own hands, but now seeing it was different than he expected. He even didn't lied a finger on him, but he was already like that…Why? If this is what he wanted so much, then why does this redhead started even feel bad for his rival. It's not the Kyo he knows. Where is that rude, annoying yet always cheerful brat no matter what?

However, now this brunette started to murmur something, eventually Yagami finally could understand singly words, but these were emotionless and in shaking voice ''…no…please, no…I beg…just...return to…to me…Yagami…''. Hearing his own name, somehow made Iori numb inside. Just what this Kyo has went through and how this redhead was involved? However, there wasn't too much what he could do right now. So, now Iori brushed his palm against Kyo's forehead for awhile…Yagami silently observed and waited whenever this should help or not. It seems that gradually it helped to calm him down - he looked much calmer, the breathing rhythm also become less frequent and his body muscles become less stiff. Now this redhead placed blanket on this brunette and later, tried to return to his slumber.

This time Yagami decided to let through his fingers and let this Kusanagi boy stay here for tonight. As long as he doesn't cause any problems, he should be fine. However, when the dawn of new day begins, Iori would ask helluva a lot of questions, so for now, Kyo can rest for awhile.

 **A/N: *sigh* surely, not sure whenever it was good or not attempt at hurt/comfort - -' Well, never tried it, so, just wanted to test out something. So, thank you all for patience ^^. Well, if you excuse me, then now I am going to work once again on Vampire Killer au (Vampire's Kiss). And like always - See you next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, after long hiatus, I've returned to this project, cos I missed working on it helluva a lot T^T Besides, I felt maybe it was a time to test my angst skills...So, yeah, tried to make it sound as powerful and moving as KOF Zillion was to me TT (at least for NEST experiments and escaping lab part...). *sigh* Of course, when I read that one chapter I was broken down and cried as hard as reading Elfen Lied's (of course, the manga version) ending or experiencing the same feeling as in certain events of Rockman X5 (yeah, you know how it feels when someone pierces your chest and pulls out your heart? Yeah, then makes you watch it still pumping blood, but then crushing in front of you...) AAAAAhhh, This unofficial manghwua nearly reached that, you know! But, boy, I do love being tortured by never ending tragedy, don't I?~ Yeah, I wanted to emulate that feeling and thus used first person POV. Not sure, if it is how you use it, but I'm proud how this turned out.**  
 **Anyhoo, I hope you would enjoy!**

A new day has begun. So, far it was calm afternoon at Yagami's house or at least until one redhead asked Kyo to see him in living room. Of course, this brunette knew that if Yagami asks something in serious yet calm tone, then it must be something really important. Because when this redhead acts like this either he was deeply pissed-off about something and could lose any time, either it is something that bad and he couldn't handle by himself that forced this stubborn idiot to swallow his pride and act like this. Kyo just sighs and while having his hands inside pants' pockets goes to living room. Besides, there were nothing better to do at the moment, or so thought this brunette.

After he reached living room, this brunette noticed that Iori was wearing glasses studying some kind of papers, probably he was working on new song. Either way, seeing this redhead being concentrated on something makes this brunette glad. Maybe because he was just simply relaxed for once in awhile, plus, at times like this, Kyo can use for surprise attacks. Besides, it was quiet amusing to tease him.

When this redhead heard the approaching steps, he lifted his head and noticed one certain Kusanagi. After he placed the papers on coffee table, his gaze followed this brunette, who recklessly joined him on couch. Kyo asked in relaxed tone ''So, what did you wanted?''. Yagani only sighs as he removes his glasses and places on coffee table, he looks at this brunette, he remains silent. Then Kyo asks in slight apologetic tone ''Are you that mad that I slept in bedroom? I didn't do that on purpose, I swear! I just went to get some water, but then without realizing, slept in your bed. Besides, I haven't done anything wrong while I was asleep, have I?''.

Right now this redhead speaks up in serious tone ''About that…'', his rival only stares at him like a cornered kitten, however, he addresses this brunette further ''What a hell happened between you and future me? I swear, you can't go without sticking your nose where you shouldn't.''. This Kusanagi frowns his eyes-brows and now replies ''You are stubborn as usual! Like heck, I could stand watching you suffering from your blood curse alone or nearly dying each time!''.

Yagami just grinds his teeth and now growls ''Mind your goddamn business!…'' yet Kyo fight-backs ''Then why didn't you did the same? But no, you can't get enough of me and even chasing me down all world and…'' now he felt like the word stuck inside his throat, but now he just lowered his gaze. However, this redhead now was curious and impatiently asked ''Don't tell me that your little feathers has been finally ruffled and burnt a bit and you can't get over it…''. This brunette sends unusual cold piercing gaze and replies in strict and deeper tone "You ain't really know about the clones and what happened in lab, do you?".

Surely, it was intimidating enough to make Iori scared for a second - there were no traces of recklessness or vitality inside this brunette and seeing him deadly serious wasn't very common for this redhead. It's not the same anger, which Yagami witnessed before. Definitely, Iori has touched maybe too painful spot for this Kyo. However, as soon as this cold rage started - it dimmed. Now this brunette softens his gaze and sighs ''It can't be helped then, I guess. Do you really want to know really happened?'', Kyo closes his eyes. After slowly opening his eyes, he stares with longing stare at nothing and continues ''Fine, but don't try anything funny after that, got it?''.

And thus, this Kusanagi starts telling his unfortunate tale ''You see for nearly whole year I was kidnapped and kept as prisoner by some weird creeps. Hell, do you know how testing animals feel in one of these testing labs? 'Cos I do. I was like one. Living like in cage and only being outside your cell just for another session of who knows what these freaks prepared for you - let it be restrained on examination table and being observed by countless faceless surgeons, being cut, using your own blood or flesh or whatever they want…It was only for their mess up research.''.

This brunette tries to hide growing fear and pain on his face, but stiffening shoulders and his voice betrays him. The more he tells, the more he gets stiff and even shiver ''That's right, if you are the test subject, you are not allowed to feel anything, right? You are just a tool, and even if you will break, they wouldn't let rest you in peace and torment your corpse until their petite wishes satisfied…Each day and night was like a new punishment and trial, you couldn't predict what they would want from you. Being drugged or receiving electrocuting waves to make you less resistant - it hurts, it seemed that there was no end for it. And then being dragged into some kind capsule filled with who knows what kind of liquid…At least then I was able to rest for a bit, cos then it seems that one of scientists were just taking some kind of data.''

Of course, seeing how Kyo suffering from opening his wounds didn't left Iori being indifferent. Somehow, it even was clenching so hard this redhead's heart that he just wanted to embrace this brunette and shut him up. However, Iori just corners his rival and now scolds with such a frustration '' How the fuck did you let this happen? Why didn't you do anything?!''.

This Kusanagi freezes for awhile and lowers his head. He didn't looked at Yagami, but he back-fires shaking voice ''Easy for you to judge…After sealing Orochi we been sent by the blast to different directions. You seem to be still unconscious and I was too exhausted to even lift my hand, I could just watch you resting. Then these guys in hazmat suits shows up and started to drag me. Heck, I was too weak even too fight-back and then one of them smacked me. All I remember is waking up and being tied up on examination table. So, hell, I would have roasted them so hard, if I could then, you know!''.

However, Kyo yanks his head and forces himself to crack a fake smile and chuckle ''It's funny that even when I was sealed in that capsule, I could hear you calling me…So, you sure like obsessed with me, Yagami. I swear, sometimes I wonder that you might even have a softer spot for me. Maybe that's why you keep me alive. If you wanted, I would have died from your hands like several times, you know. But here I am, still alive. So, what is your real reason then? Even Yagami I know, tries to dodge this question, but he gives only vague reason..'', this brunette just patiently observes this redhead, waiting for his reaction. Maybe this redhead would be more honest, or so he hoped by testing like this.

Yet it seems that Iori stopped cornering Kyo and after sitting back, briefly replies ''You keep poking your nose where you shouldn't. Did you heard a saying that curiosity has killed a cat?'', however, this brunette boldly leans closer to him ''And satisfaction revived it. So, whatever it is, it's better than you keeping it all alone and harming yourself. If it is that awful, now you would have stronger reason to defeat me.''.

This redhead doubtfully looks at his rival and after short pause, he begins to confess with determination in his voice '' Then why do you think it might be different? But if you are that naive and foolish, I'll make sure it will burn into your memory. Don't blame me if you have any problems with it. I won't repeat it twice - so, you better remember! '', this brunette listens without interruptions '' If I finally defeat you, I'll make your ashes burn brighter than any flame. It's not because of what my cursed blood says so. Like hell, I'll let someone to tell me or control what to do!'', Kyo could notice how the ring on his rival's finger shines for brief moment thanks to sunlight.

''I will defeat you by my own strength and will. So, you better give all yourself on our next match, got it? I won't show mercy who would snatch this pleasure from me either.'', however, now Iori high-lights the last part ''Because you're the one who can satisfy me, Kyo! ''. Surely, this brunette briefly opens his eyes, yet now he was glad to hear this once again. Now Kyo adds his part of oath ''Then I'll return to your senses no matter how many times it need or until my voice reaches you. You are not alone and when your inner demons strikes again and again, I'll beat shit out 'em, you idiot. Just don't make me use my flames on you ever again to revive you. I won't forgive you if you die this time for real…''.

However, this Kusanagi was getting into that gloomy mood again, so, Yagami asks ''What do mean by that?'' now Kyo swallows saliva and serious tone explains ''That day when some kind of lab incident happened, the seal of capsule was broken and I could finally torn apart those wires from a tube and escape. Of course, even at time like this I wanted to keep at least some dignity and looked for anything to cover up. Nothing was close around. Fortunately, the door of room where I've been were open. Of course, I used this chance! However, it seems that the corridor was now in blinking red color light and there were couple of dead scientists - either they were shot or cutted by someone. Hell, call me a dirty thief, I don't fucking care! I took one their medical coat, plus it even got id card, which made things easier for me. So, after trying my luck with using this id card on any of locked doors, I found a room in which there were a lot of capsules which inside were asleep people, who were me!''

Kyo just shakes his head and looks more stiff ''You can call me crazy as much as you want, but I saw what I saw. Heck, it's so surreal seeing yourself from aside. However, as I went further in corridor, I heard someone screaming. I thought maybe it was a hallucination, but it sounded like you…Of course, I ran towards that voice! Hell, I was scared, but I kept running.'', this brunette closes his eyes and hugs himself, after opening his eyes, he continues in shaky voice ''Along hearing these sirens and constant robotic announcer's voice, I was getting closer, but then along that battle-cry, I heard sound of ripped flesh…and then in the middle of corridor…''.

This Kusanagi more tightly squeezes his arms and looks more scared, now he was reliving these memories by himself and nothing else seem to be existing. He just continues ''There were a lot of my look-alikes scattered on ground and being horribly scratched like it was done by a rabid beast or terribly burned, some of them shown even fear on their faces. Do you fucking know how does it feel seeing yourself twitching in agony or being dead?!'', Kyo pauses for good couple minutes yet he was left alone with this unanswered question. Probably, he already reached his limits, this thought this redhead. Without realizing he reached his hand towards this brunette - a single touch and this Kusanagi leans forward and covers his face. He didn't wanted to see him broken down. Yagami admits, he sure felt bad for his rival yet the best thing he could do is placing his hand on Kyo's back and rubs it. This Kusanagi finally speaks up, but it was only a pitiful whim ''…Don't.''.

Despite that Kyo tries to finish ''You were surrounded by these corpses, but you weren't under the riot of blood, that's for sure! Yet you were hardly breathing and fixating your pure rage at your current opponent…Why the hell, you still lit your flame, if it is so painful for you? It still didn't affected that guy! Why…you knew that you can't defeat him... yet you still charge at him with full force!…'', words keep stucking in throat and he shakes his head while covering his face, even now Iori could notice how singly small droplets were landing on Kyo's knees, through his whims, this brunette forces himself to continue ''Hell, you took too high voltage strike! th-there were smoke co-coming out...out of...y-you! I thought you died!.."

Of course, it felt shocking, so distant and unreal to this redhead. One thing for sure, it wasn't just an acting, if so, then it was putted too much effort for it. Hell, this Kusanagi pressed his head against his knees and hugs. Why he cares so much about this redhead, even more than himself? However, instead of these thoughts, Yagami pulls Kyo close to him. Of course, this brunette tries to fight-back, but at the moment, he was too weak. And thus, this Kusanagi was in embrace of Iori.

This redhead could feel how his shirt started to get soaked from never stopping Kyo's tears and how he trembles. However, eventually this brunette could hear the heartbeat of Iori, somehow it helped him gradually relax and relieved. Lastly when all that tension slowly was disappearing, there were no words spoken or needed at this moment. Yagami was alive and safe - that was really mattered.

After Kyo calms down, he continues "I don't know why, but at that moment I was so desperate and my body acted on it's own. Hell, I was still like 'Stop pretending that you're asleep'. 'wake up already'. So, call me insane or whatever, but you know these electric shock in ambulance, right? I used my flame as that too. It was just a mere luck that after sending my flame through your breathless body really helped. You were alive, but the first thing what your stubborn head did is still wanting to attack your opponent. Hell, you're about get smashed, so you better be thankful that I drag you by collar, you stupid idiot! Like heck, I want you to die two times in the row!''.

When this brunette takes a deep breath, he continues ''Of course some idiot thought that being killed is more important than escaping alive…You know, you weren't that light, plus, you were struggling! Heck, it took you long enough to come to your senses until you started walk on your own. Yet what you did was uncalled and unnecessarily, you know…'', surely, this Kusanagi sounded too concerned but now this redhead noticed how Kyo's turned his gaze for awhile.

After returning his gaze, this brunette further tells with growing concern in his voice ''Hell, this place was also crumbling and it seems that one of clones was hardly wounded and tripped-over and that moment when he was in the middle of closing gate...Why did you pressed me against you like hugging? Damn…What were you thinking?! Yeah, believe or not, but of all possible people, you pressed my ear against your chest and with same hand covered my eyes and ear while holding me close to you with next arm…What a hell, of all possible times, that kind of moment? '' of course, Kyo looked away for a moment and now even he could feel how his cheeks and ears started to burn from embarrassment. However, such a reaction was still like a surprise this redhead yet now he was sure that this Kusanagi won't have any breakdown any time soon.

Nevertheless, Kyo continued without looking at his rival ''Anyway, despite your poor navigation skills, which leads to dead-end each time, we finally escaped NEST lab…So, is this what you wanted hear? ''. Of course, Yagami sighs while shaking his head after hearing such a twisted tale. Now he just sit back and in his usual manner crosses his legs and spreads his arms on top of couch. Surely, it would been too much effort for this brunette to put this as mere show yet it now it explains what happened previous night, or so thought this redhead.

Even so, he said in slight irritated tone ''I'm still surprised how you can keep acting too arrogant and bold like nothing happened in first place.'' yet this brunette now rolls toward his rival and fights-back in serious tone ''You know, I may still wake up in cold sweat in the middle of the night, but what happened is happened and I ain't gonna hold into this or ask to pity me. I ain't that weak! Besides, as long as I alive, then I know that I can knock you out from getting controlled by your instincts…until your stubborn head will finally realize that you are not alone!''.

This honest answer left Yagami speechless, now he face-palms and fixes his hair ''You sure can surprise when least expected…yet you're not quiet answered my question, Kyo.''. Of course, this brunette's guard was off and now he was confused. After cracking a smile, he asked ''What do you mean by that? Didn't I told you everything you wanted to know…'' after Kyo sighs, he continues ''Besides what happened between you and me in my timeline, it doesn't mean that it will happen here.''. This Kusanagi gently smiles and now addresses this redhead in deeper tone ''However, I can show it you. Maybe that will shut you up.''

Kyo leans closer to Yagami and now was on top of him. It seems Iori didn't minded this gesture and remains pretty chill. However, this brunette now corners this redhead with one arm and with another one grabs Iori's shirt. After leaning his face closer, Kyo continues in same tone ''It's nothing different from what you did, you know. Call this as paying back for what you did to me…''. However, just when this brunette was about to do something reckless, a familiar voice releases this redhead from this Kusanagi's spell.

 **A/N:**

 **''... God, I ask you,**  
 **Which is man? Which is phantom?**  
 **There's no justice. There's no glory in such a fight.**  
 **God, tell me now,**  
 **Who is mad? Who is conscious now?...''**  
 **So, surely, the lyrics of this song hits so hard, but this exact part perfectly also matches NEST Kyo emotional state seeing Yagami at that one moment...Well, anyway, rn working on other chapter, cos decided to cut it into half (you know, it would taken longer with 6k. chapter) So, now it's like part 1 out of 2. So, as usual - See you next time!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**'right, like promised adding another chapter ^^ So, it seems that this twin drama will get more intense xD *sigh* to think off, now one certain redhead would need to pick only one of Kyos...Oh dear, how this become like that? Anyway, as usual,**  
 **Enjoy!**

Meanwhile while older Kyo started to tell his twisted tale, the younger one was on his way going to visit one certain redhead. He was already not in best mood, because earlier he had to deal with his disciple's caused problems…again. So, some delinquents 'insulted Master Kyo's honor' according this Yabuki, who tried to protect his mentor's good name, but, thankfully, for showing up in good timing, this Kusanagi heir rolled his sleeves up and shown their place. Of course, one thing was knocking out these fools, but then, he felt a huge burden of being responsible for the well-being of his student.

He could swear that it was nearly the same as like taking care of younger sibling, which he didn't asked for. It was a bother, but at same, this Kusanagi was relieved that his disciple was fine. Even when Shingo was in infirmary and when his wounds were taken care, he was giving such a honestly proud look to Kyo like it was just a scratch. For real, this Yabuki was something…However, that loyalty and his hard-work will never be enough, if he acts so recklessly and immature - this is what concerned Kyo and he wonders how make Shingo realize that. After all, he can't protect him all the time and someday he has to fight on his own.

But for now, he need to solve his one personal issue first, which shouldn't exist in first place. Whenever it was a consequence of Orochi's seal being broken or not, it didn't mattered. Now this redhead was more important and that pesky Kyo's look-alike was the main issue here. Who knows what was his real motives or how did he got here in a first place. However, it was unfair how this fellow was living at Yagami's place and it so upsetting for some reason.

After awhile this Kusanagi reached the door of Yagami's house and now couple times knocks into the door. No answer. He tries again and even says in irritated tone ''Hey, I know you here. Open the door already!''. Same, no answer. What that idiot Yagami was doing? wondered this brunette. It can't be helped that now he needs to invite himself then, because, oh hell no, like he let his look-alike mess around with this redhead as he wants.

While casually entering the living room, this Kusanagi opens his eyes and now frowns. Of course, he wasn't glad seeing what was happening in front of him. What a hell this bastard doing to Yagami? Just how dare he? and in such a position like was about to harm him, says to himself younger Kyo. More important, his presence was ignored and unnoticed. This brunette only clenches his hands into fists. Of course, it shocked him and it somehow hurts seeing this Kusanagi doing as he likes to.

This younger brunette begins to loudly scold this redhead "What a hell, Yagami?! Drop that thing from you! You don't know where it been before. So you ain't know what kind nasty diseases it caught!", after short pause this Kyo continues ''Just leave you alone for a sec and then this happens…How can you let be fooled by someone, who looks like me? Wake up already!''. Now older Kusanagi gives him a silent and confused look.

Younger Kyo addresses his look-alike with burning rage in his eyes, while pointing his finger at him ''Listen, you bastard! I don't know what you told to that idiot or planned to do. I don't care even if you are other me! You can't just do as you want. However, one wrong touch or word, I won't forgive you! If anything happens to Yagami, I'll make sure you'll pay for it!'' now he widens eyes and deeply breathes.

Once the older brunette realized in what kind of position he was, he panics as he with-draws his face from Iori. Yet he remains on top of him and now indignantly replies to his look-alike ''And why are you here either? I don't need to explain anything for failed duplicate! So, why don't you go and do something better than stare like gaping fish?''. Of course, this redhead wasn't really glad being ignored and listening to how this pair keep barking at each other. It was already was getting on his nerves, for the love of the-!

While younger Kyo fixes his gloves, he slowly approaches his opponent without letting down his eyes from him. Now this brunette threats ''Remind me when taking advance of someone in such a way was my style? You won't get away this time, pal.''. Older Kusanagi smirks and mockingly replies ''What's that? Just come, you-'', however, Iori had enough and after immediately standing up, he addresses both Kyos ''Enough already!'' now he was deeply breathing while watching over both of these brunettes, he could barely hold-back from bursting rage.

This redhead complains ''What the hell is wrong with you two?! Will you ever shut up? I just want to have a quiet day for once in awhile! Is this hard to ask?''. Younger Kusanagi widens his eyes and stay still at same spot while other one wasn't really affected and just face-palms while resting on his knees. Older Kyo calmly replies to his rival ''Don't you think that it is your fault?'', Iori quickly faces this brunette with same anger and silently stares at him. This Kusanagi continues ''You don't want to admit, but you can't let go any of us. Because you care too much about other me, but also if you saw me as impostor, you've already have get rid-off me. However, now…You didn't even tried pushed me away.''.

Yagami's gaze softens a bit when he was listening to this Kusanagi further ''You know, I don't want to say this, but the other me is not happy to share you with anyone else either.'' of course, younger Kyo did not expected to hear such a honest speech, but the way how his look-alike starred at Iori just made him want to snap this redhead back to his senses. Heck, that bastard once again using his soft gaze and sweet words to trick this idiot. Like heck, he would just stand here and do nothing!

This younger brunette closes his eyes and now acted on pure impulse. All of sudden he rushes towards Iori and hugs him from behind. After pressing his head against this redhead's back, he hoped that it will work. He did not wanted to lose Iori to his look-alike and now stares from behind this redhead's back at his foe. It can't be helped, if that idiot can be so easily wrapped around anyone's finger, who so arrogantly claims to be him, or so, thought this younger Kusanagi.

That possessive gaze alone of this Kusanagi could say that he won't give this redhead to anyone. Speaking of which, Iori panics and tries to brush off Kyo, but it wasn't very effective. Yet this redhead still struggles ''What a hell you're doing, you stupid brat? Let me go!''. However it seems that these arms only squeezes him harder. This brunette briefly opposes ''Nope~''. This brunette's one hand was sliding down to Yagami's hips while other one moved up to this redhead's chest. However, this Kusanagi now started to attack one side of this redhead's chest by massaging it. Of course, Iori's cheeks were dyed in light red and let out silent groans.

Being teased by his rival and watched by his look-alike was too much for this redhead. It was embarrassing! He turned his head away from this Kusanagi. However, without realizing, now his neck was perfectly exposed and Kyo used it in his advance and rests his head on Iori's shoulder. Yagami could feel how ticklish were this brunette's hair against his skin. Kyo just murmured in deeper tone ''It's soft.'' while gently gropes one side of this redhead's chest.

Certainly, this perverted fool enjoying himself upon finding one of Yagami's weak points while other one with curiosity observes it. The younger Kusanagi keeps his serious face, while addressing his look-like in shyer tone ''The heck you stare at? Have any problems with that? Then back-off, 'cos he is mine.''. However, this redhead managed to escape from the grasp of this brunette, but now he panics as he began to fall. The time felt it stopped at that moment. Fortunately, older Kyo acted and rolls down from couch and prevents the tragedy.

And thus, Iori landed on top of this brunette and now being wrapped around his arms. This Kusanagi delightfully smiles and says in sweeter tone ''I got you now. You won't escape from me~'' and he coldly gazes at his look-alike ''Don't interface. Only one of us can have him and that is me, got it?''. Surely, this younger brunette frowns and scolds the other brunette ''I told you not to touch him.'', he just kneels down and hugs Iori's waist, continuing ''I don't know what happened between you and your Yagami, but this is mine. Nothing gonna stand in our way - neither his blood curse and it's nature, neither my own original!''.

There were nowhere to run now, this redhead understood that while being trapped between both Kyos. Hell, he hoped that it is just a dream and he woke up any time soon. However, younger Kusanagi speaks to Iori, even if he pressed his ear against this redhead's back in melancholic tone ''Hey, Yagami. Don't you think I'm going to give up to future me, who might know more about you. You told me that I am the only one, who can relieve you and no one else. So, please, show me a proof then!'', his grasping got more tight around this redhead. Definitely, this redhead was the target of these two and it seems that none of them will stop until Iori going to pick one of them. It was a hard decision to make and one of them will get hurt, but if it was a high price for his won well-being, then it can't he helped and he knew already the answer.

 **A/N:** **W-well, it seems that for now leaving the cliff-hanger was better decision, cos personally, I don't want to hurt anyone - -' *sigh* which to pick, which to deny?...maybe you know the answer. Anyway, rn also into mood for one-shot. Yup, but not sure, which to start - 1) a one-shot featuring clones and dat boi Kusanagi encountering the Original (things won't be as fluffy as it may sound x'D sorry~), 2) a little reunion scene based on Athena in Wonderland event on KOF AS. Yup, just a sweeter moment between mad hatter Iori and Cheshire Cat, who is (surprise surprise, does not need a second guess to recognize who it is ^^).**  
 ***sigh* please, let me know, which do you prefer or suggest me - -' But for now, as usual - See you next time!~**


End file.
